


When love kinda hits you in the face (CaptainSparklez X SeaNanners)

by VladimirVampier



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VladimirVampier/pseuds/VladimirVampier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SeaNanners had a nasty online fight and feels rather depressed. CaptainSparklez notices and tries to comfort him. They never knew they'd fall this hard fort each other. Request by LeoDane. Rated T, but chapter 2 is rated M, because reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody~

Ready for some CaptainNanners/SeaSparklez? :3  
This is a request for LeoDane on fanfiction.net.

I’msorrythisiscrappy,pleaseforgiveme.

 

He knew something was wrong. He knew he was pretending. He knew he was trying really hard to act happy. He knew.

It had been quite a busy day, ending with recording and playing some games with friends. Jordan sighed. He, SeaNanners, MangaMinx, Chilled and GassyMexican had been playing some G-mod. A little Hide and Seek and some Prop Hunt. 

They had fun, but they needed to separate their ways. Min xneede3d to sleep, so she said her goodbyes. GassyMexican had ordered pizza and told the others goodbye once it arrived. Chilled had played one more game with them, but had to quit eventually. 

Now they were alone. He, CaptainSparklez, and Adam, SeaNanners. It was quite for some time. “So,” Jordan said,” are you gonna tell me what’s bugging you or what?” Silence was his answer. “How did you know?” Adam asked softly. Jordan smiled at the camera. “I know you,” he said,” So, what’s up?” 

He could hear shuffling at the end of the Skype-call. “I-,” Adam tried to speak, but he couldn’t. Jordan saw Adam’s face getting red through the face-camp. “This is not like you,” Jordan whispered. Adam made an surprised noise as he stared wide-eyed at Jordan. Jordan slightly blushed as he realized he said it out loud. “I mean..” Jordan scratched the back of his head,” You’re always happy and energetic..” He awkwardly stopped talking. “Thank you,” SeaNanners had said very softly. Jordan almost didn’t hear it. He looked into Adam’s eyes. Suddenly Adam was offline. Jordan blinked in surprise. Well, he thought, that was strange. 

Jordan stepped out of the shower. He still felt confused about what happened in the Skype-call with Adam. How sad he had looked, how small his voice had sounded. He also had felt something else… something warm and fuzzy. He had wanted so badly to comfort his friend. He wanted to hug him close and whisper soothing words in his ear. Jordan sighed. He decided to text Adam and ask him if he wanted to hang out. His answer was simple: Sure. See ya in 10 Xx A.

The doorbell rang and Jordan practically flew to the door and opened it. Adam stood there, his hair a bit wet from the bad weather. “Come on in,” Jordan said. He quickly received a towel for Adam’s hair. When he re-entered the living room, Adam stood very still. He had hung his jacket on the peg. “…Adam?” Jordan asked insecure. Adam seemed shaken from his thoughts. 

Suddenly Jordan found his arms full of Adam. “Oh, Jordan,” Adam’s voice sounded restrained. Jordan stroke Adam’s back and lead them to the couch. Once they sat down, Jordan put the towel on Adam’s head and started to dry his hair. After a bit, he stopped, pulling the towel off of Adam’s hair. “there,” Jordan said affectionately, as he softly smiled. Adam just stared at the ground. Jordan couldn’t contain himself and pulled Adam close.

“Tell me,” he said,” tell me what happened.” Adam sighed. “They hate me, Jordan.” “Who?” Jordan asked surprised. “Everybody,” Adam said sadly,” they hate me, they hate my videos..” Jordan pulled back, but he still kept his hold on Adam. “Whoa, whoa,” he said,” are you talking about your viewers?” 

Adam nodded and looked away. “why should they?” Jordan asked,” you’re funny and you make great short vids.” “I had a rather nasty online argument with somebody today,” Adam said. “Why?” “I just couldn’t take the hate today..,” Adam sighed again,” I don’t know why I snapped..” They stayed silent for a bit. “I know..” Adam said,” I shouldn’t have reacted like that, I’m such a idiot..” Jordan felt his stomach clench as he saw the look on Adam’s face. “Maybe they’re right.. maybe I truly am a fake doucheba-” 

He didn’t get to finish, because Jordan was shaking him. “Don’t you ever say that again!” Jordan suddenly shouted,” Don’t you dare let them get to you.” Adam looked shocked at Jordan. “You know better than that.” He looked away in shame. 

“Look at me, Adam,” Jordan said. He took a hold of Adam’s chin, making sure he had no other choice than to look him in the eyes. “Please, smile,” Jordan said softly,” you’re such a wonderful person. You’re funny, smart and you can make anybody smile.” Adam looked surprised. “I love how you seem to shine when one of your devious plans in G-mod seems to work,” Jordan continued,” or how you laugh when you do something stupid.” 

Adam smiled slightly. “That’s it,” Jordan said, shuffling a bit closer to Adam,” You’re much more prettier when you smile.” Without thinking Jordan leaned in and captured Adam’s lips. His lips were cold, but it felt amazing.

He suddenly seemed to realize what he was doing and pulled back in horror. They stared at each other, both having a bright red face. “Uh..” Jordan said,” I’ll go get us something to drink..” He hastily stood up and walked into the kitchen, leaving Adam on the couch.

Once he entered the kitchen, he leaned heavily on the kitchen counter. What have I done? he thought as his hand went to his lips, What had gotten into me? But it felt awfully good…

“Hey,” Adam said as Jordan walked into the room,” Wanna watch a movie?” Jordan put the drinks on the table. He felt a bit less awkward,” Sure. Which one?” Adam smiled at him,” How about…Mean Girls?” 

Jordan, who had taken a sip from his drink, almost spit his drink out and chocked on it. He coughed harshly. “So,” Adam said after laughing,” That’s a no?” Jordan shook his head. “Why don’t you pull out a random movie from the drawer?” Adam already sat in front of the TV and closet. “Great idea,” Adam said and opened the drawer. 

Jordan smiled at him. He was happy that Adam seemed better. “How do you feel?” Jordan asked carefully. “You really want to know?” Adam asked. He sat with his back towards Jordan. “Yes.” “I feel…better than this morning,” Adam said slowly,” I feel really happy, but also confused and something more..” 

“Why do you feel..confused?” Jordan asked. “I’m not sure,” Adam said as he turned towards Jordan,” about us..” Jordan gulped. “Wha-,” he gulped again, Adam got closer,” What do you want us to be?” Adam tilted his head. “I don’t know..” “Me neither.” “Would you..” Adam started, but trailed off,” I mean..” 

He sighed as he took Jordan’s hands in his. “I’ve liked you for quite a bit. Even more after we became such good friends. I was afraid to tell you, I didn’t know how..” Jordan stared wide-eyed at him. “and this morning that hater said something me3an about you and the others too. The thing is, the fact that they said something about you made me very mad. I think that made me snap..” 

Jordan kept silent. “I’ve never really felt like this before, I’m so confused. I did know I was bi, though,” Adam said,” Especially when you came in my life.” “I-,” Jordan said as he kept staring. “what?” Adam asked, unsure and afraid of what Jordan was trying to say. “I never really gave it much thought,” Jordan said,” but I guess I don’t really mind which gender I prefer.” Adam smiled. “Would you want to try it with me?” Adam asked softly, in an almost whisper. 

Jordan took hold of Adam’s face and pulled him close. He kissed him passionately. Adam tangled his hands in Jordan’s shirt. They deepened the kiss. Jordan slipped his tongue past Adam’s lips. Adam moaned slightly.

They pulled back for air. They opened their eyes, just realizing they had closed them, staring into each other’s eyes. “You still haven’t picked a movie,” Jordan smirked and pecked Adam on the lips,” I’ll go and make some popcorn.” 

Adam smiled and nodded. He went back to the drawer and pulled out a random DVD. “Spiderman?” Adam asked out loud. Jordan’s voice sounded fr4om the kitchen,” I’m fine with that, babe.” Adam giggled softly and put in the movie.

*slight warning here: its gonna get some hotter in the next scene, so be warned. The next chapter will be M rated. This is the part that kinda leads up to it ;)*

They were well on their way into the movie. Jordan’s back was against the side of the couch, making him lay on the couch. Adam was sprawled on top of him. He grabbed some popcorn and ate it. He suddenly halted as he looked at the screen. 

“Could we do that too?” he suddenly asked. “Hmm?” Jordan looked at the screen. The famous Spiderman kissing scene was playing. The one were Mary-Jane was pulling up the mask of Spiderman as he hung upside down. They kissed in the rain.

“I prefer not to get wet,” Jordan said chuckling. Adam shuffled around so he was laying with his belly on top of Jordan. “Oh really~” Adam whispered sensually in Jordan’s ear,” You don’t like to get….wet?” Jordan blushed heavily,” Not like that, you perv.”   
Adam pulled back,” so you do like to get wet in that way?” Jordan blushed and blinked. He smiled and kissed Adam’s forehead. “Though, I would love to kiss you,” he murmured,” in any way.” 

Adam practically attacked Jordan’s lips, instantly deepening it. His hands roamed under Jordan’s shirt, feeling the warmth of his body. Adam’s fingers were cold, making Jordan shiver, but they felt really good.

Jordan moaned into Adam’s mouth. He won the battle of dominance, feeling the inside of Adam’s mouth. They pulled back, breathing heavily. Jordan moved his hands under Adam’s shirt, massaging his back, stroking it. Adam shivered. “I really like you,” Adam said. Jordan smiled and kissed Adam. “I really like you too.”

 

Chapter 2 is M rated.  
For a reason.  
Even more yaoi.  
I’m warning you.  
You don’t want to enter there (becauseIfriggingsuckatsmut!!) if you don’t like M rated yaoi XD

You’d be pretty stupid if you’re against (hard) yaoi and you’re reading this XD

See ya~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!  
Smut ahoy!

I’msoterribleatthis..

 

How they ended up in the bedroom, they were not sure. They had begun another make-out session which evolved into a little more. They had made each other hot and Jordan had picked up Adam and carried him to the bedroom. Jordan laid Adam on the bed. Their shirts were quickly disposed of. Jordan’s hands stroke Adam’s torso, teasingly pinching his nipples.

Adam moaned,” Jordan~” Jordan slipped down to the top of Adam’s pants. He slowly unbuttoned Adam’s pants and pulled them off. Adam was left in only his boxers as Jordan stepped away from him. Adam sat up a little, leaning on his elbows. 

He watched as Jordan stood with his back to him. Jordan unbuttoned his pants and, while swaying his hips, slowly pulled them off. Adam bit his lips. The more he looked at Jordan, the hotter he got. 

“Jordaaaan,” he moaned,” Stop teasing me!” Jordan smirked at him, as he crawled back up Adam’s body. He stopped when he got to his boxers. Adam bit back a moan as Jordan pulled down his boxers, revealing his erection. 

“Would ya look at that,” Jordan said. He gently took Adam’s member in his hand, softly stroking it. “Ah-,” Adam’s breath faltered. Jordan stroke him a little faster, making Adam moan. 

Jordan stuck his index and middle finger between Adam’s lips. Adam immediately began to suck on them. Jordan moaned as he felt Adam’s tongue run over his fingers. When he thought they were wet enough, he pulled back. 

Adam shivered in anticipation of what to come. He yelped when he felt one finger enter him. He moaned harshly at the strange feeling. “You okay?” Jordan asked. Adam panted but nodded his head. 

After a bit, giving Adam some time to adjust, he moved his finger. He also kept stroking Adam in rhythm. He inserted a second finger when Adam began to moan louder. Adam arched from the bed, his eyes wide as he moaned. “JORDAN~” Jordan groaned, he loved hearing his name moaned out from between Adam’s lips. 

He began to thrust his fingers harder, as did his stroking. Adam gasped and found himself out of breath, because of the intense pleasure he was feeling. He felt himself come closer and closer.

“Jordan~” he gasped,” I’m..AH...I’m cl-AAAH~!” He couldn’t finish his sentence as the pleasure got too much. He came, hard, throwing his head back into the pillows, moaning loudly. 

Jordan pulled his fingers out and went to lick the cum off of his other hand. “You taste good~” Jordan moaned, feeling his own hard-on throb. He crawled further up Adam’s body. 

He kissed him as he rubbed his erection against Adam’s abdomen. Adam got hard again, getting excited by the feeling of Jordan’s hard manhood. Jordan repositioned himself, so he could rub their erections together. 

“Aah~” Jordan moaned. They panted as Jordan moved his hips faster. They lost themselves in pleasure, only returning from the high after they had cum all over each other. 

Jordan rolled off of Adam, sighing happily. Adam snuggled closer Jordan. Jordan pulled him close, he was spooning Adam. “Don’t we need to wash ourselves?” Adam asked as Jordan pulled the blanket over them. “Neh,” Jordan said,” we can wash up in the morning.” Adam turned around so he was facing Jordan. 

“I love you, Jordan,” he admitted. Jordan stroke Adam’s hair,” I love you too, babe.” Adam rolled himself on top of Jordan. He sat up, right atop Jordan’s lap. He rolled his hips, making Jordan hard and moan. 

“Ready for round three?” Adam asked with a sly grin on his face. Jordan smiled at him, a glint in his eyes.

“Of course.”

 

The End.

Thank you very much for reading/favs/ etc.


End file.
